


around your orbit

by sebootyslay



Series: the universe [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, earth and the universe, short writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebootyslay/pseuds/sebootyslay
Summary: because Steve is Earth, Tony is the Sun, and Bucky is the Moon.





	around your orbit

**Author's Note:**

> just a short something i had lying around

Read while listening to this : [Sleeping at Last - Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6IuAsyxFSs)

 

Steve was always home. He was the grounding force, he was solid and sure and ready. He was life, still moving on after time has passed. He was the place to confess your fears, and he would always be there to catch you when you fall. He is where you find your home. He is where to find love and peace.

Steve is Earth. He is the birth of life, his eyes shining blue as the sky and as deep as the ocean. His smile is gentle like the wind breezing past. His laughter makes you feel alive, his tears like rain that floods the ground. His embrace is the gravity that keeps you tethered to reality. Steve is Earth, and he is safe, and he is home.

Tony was always something bright. His energy, his mind, send sparks around the room. he was always brighter than others. His presence is always the biggest in the room. It’s hard to ignore Tony, because he is just this ball of energy that radiates throughout the space.

Tony is the Sun. He’s the centre of the universe, burning brightly to the people around him. Tony is the Sun, because he burns for people, going through painful things just to make sure people see the light. Tony lives just to give people warmth and comfort, and nothing can compare to that. He’s bright, brilliant, selfless.

Bucky was always calming. He has two faces, see, because of what he had to go through. One face was bright, almost as bright at the Sun. If Tony casts rays light full of energy and warmth, Bucky cast slivers of lights that calms a shaking heart. His embrace sends comforting chills, giving you a place to rest for a while. The other side is dark, but he’s still there. He doesn’t involve himself, but he’s still there. He can’t be seen, but rest assured he is always looking over, making sure everything’s alright.

Bucky is the Moon. He gives you a moment in life to just... rest. When he shines through, his gentle voice always murmurs you to sleep. Do not worry, he would often say, because he is here and he will keep you safe. Bucky leads others through his gentle light, and the stars looks brighter every time he’s around.

Steve, Tony and Bucky are three different people, three different entities. Steve gives life, Tony warms it and Bucky lulls it to sleep. They are different, but they work. Because Steve could never live without warmth, and Tony could never go on without the gentle lulls of sleep, and how could Bucky function without someone to orbit around to ground him? Despite their stark differences, they work. The three of them.

Because Steve is Earth, Tony is the Sun, and Bucky is the Moon.

Whenever Tony feels wrung out, whenever he feels tired of burning, whenever he burns _too much_ , Bucky would always cradle him in his gentle whispers. He would calm Tony’s heat, he would let Tony lie down and rest. Tony never had to stay awake or worry when he is with Bucky, because he knows that Bucky can shine as well and if he doesn’t, he knows Bucky is there. Bucky is always there, and Tony could finally give himself time to sleep. To rest.

To not burn himself too much.

Bucky sometimes gets lost in his own orbit. He sometimes stays too long in his shadow phase. He flinches from light, wanting to stay in the dark forever, to never wake up from his dark sleep. Bucky sometimes feels like falling. He’s falling, and falling and falling. Steve is always there to catch him, though. Steve always provide ground, provide safety. Steve calls to him, pulling him into his orbit. Steve never lets go, and Bucky holds on to it. Steve gives him ground to place his feet. Steve gives him life, pulling him out of the shadows.

To not dwell on darkness for too long.

Steve feels cold sometimes. He’s too cold, because he keeps on giving life to others. He has great responsibilities, and everyone relies on him. He’s everybody’s rock and warmth, but who is going to be his rock and warmth? Steve doesn’t need to look far, because Tony is always there. He’s always burning with energy, and just his presence warms the ice in Steve. Tony is such a brilliant, shining thing that Steve lets himself go. He knows he would never be cold again, because Tony is always there.

To warm him.

And the three of them, they are different. They give out different things, but they work. The three of them. They work. They couldn’t live without the other, because they need each other.

Because Steve is Earth, Tony is the Sun, and Bucky is the Moon.


End file.
